Objection
by OnEeChAn16
Summary: Something unexpected happened in Fairy Tail that shocked a lot of people. Some were happy but for Gray, he can't explain. Lucy was getting married to someone. ARRANGED MARRIAGE to be exact. What can Gray do to stop it? Read and Find out. (Sucks in summaries. SORRY!)
1. News

**Hello readers... My first GraLu story. I hope you'll like this story. I worked hard to see if my skills had improved. I hope the readers read it till the end \(^.^)/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… I only own this Story.**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Today was another ordinary day at the guild, everyone seems so happy for today but I don't know why.

I see Juvia and Cana talking while Cana is drinking, Levy and Gajeel were no where to be found, Natsu and Lissana was out on a picnic with Happy, Wendy and Romeo were talking, Mirajane wiping the glasses on the bar and lastly, Gray, who was busy spacing out.

I sat near him and just stared at his serious face. 'I wonder what he's thinking' I thought to myself. I pinched his cheeks to wake him up from his daydreaming. He looked at me with a questioning look and asked "Why'd you do that Luce?" I giggled on his reaction that made his face red. "You were busy daydreaming about something that you didn't even notice me"

**GRAY'S POV**

Another day here at the guild, everything here is so normal.

I sat on a table near the bar. I started to wonder where Lucy is she might like the souvenir I'll be giving her I got from the mission with Loke. 'I hope she likes it' I muttered to myself. I wasn't paying attention to the people in the guild. I was busy thinking if she'd like it or not.

Until, someone pinched me on the cheek. I looked at the source of it and saw the Celestial Mage that I've been thinking of. I just gave her a questioning look and asked "Why's you do that Luce?" I heard her giggle because of my reaction 'She's so cute' I thought which made me feel the heat on my cheeks. "You were busy daydreaming about something that you didn't even notice me" she told me and gave me a soft smile

The smile I love seeing. She's been giving me these feelings I can't understand. Every time I see her smile, my heart starts beating fast. When I'm not with her I always miss her. When I see her sad, I feel that my heart sinks.

I tried asking these to Cana and she said that it was just normal. Then, I asked this to Mira, which made her squeal so loud and told me that I'm falling in love with Lucy.

'Falling in love?' I thought. Is that what this is? I know I love Lucy as my nakama but I'm not really sure if I fell in love with her. My thoughts started to spread in my mind again. But, my thoughts snapped suddenly when I felt someone breathe on my ear that sent chills down my spine.

Lucy giggled again and said "It's not something is it? It's someone" What she said made me feel the heat again my face was red as a tomato now. I think. "Who is it?" Lucy asked as she leaned closer to me. I was about to answer until….

_**Tutururut….**_

I heard a sound of a trumpet from the door. That surprised all of the people in the guild. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the guild doors. I saw Lucy face palm herself on seeing this. "What is this Luce?" I asked her she just gave me a sad smile.

"Miss Lucy Heartifilia" we heard a little man shout, "Mr. Hibiki is here to pick you up. It's time for your wedding planning." When I heard the word 'wedding planning' I felt my blood boil.

"What wedding planning are you saying, you idiot?" I shouted to the little man. I felt Lucy grip onto my arm which indicates me to calm down. Everyone in the guild was surprised on what the man said. 'Lucy? Getting married?' I thought of that…

I saw Lucy walk to the man and whispered something; the man just nodded and took off… Lucy started to walk away from the guild. I rushed to Lucy's side, my blood still boiling because of the fact that Lucy was getting married without telling us. "Lucy, why didn't you tell us?" I shouted in front of her. I was really frustrated that time.

Lucy just said "I'm sorry, Gray. I didn't tell you" she said with tears streaming down her face. 'Geez I hate it when girls cry' I ran my fingers through my raven hair and sighed heavily.

"Luce, you should have told us you were going to get married to that stupid Hibiki." I said trying to control my temper not to yell at her. Then, I felt Lucy's warmth. She was hugging me, crying on my chest. "I didn't *hic* really want *hic* to marry him *hic* because I love someone else." She muttered which made me confused.

"Why marry someone you don't love?" I asked her. She locked her chocolate orbs into my midnight blue eyes. "It's an arranged marriage and Hibiki's not really my type of guy." She says still looking into my eyes.

I, then suddenly carried her bridal style "G-gray?" she stuttered when I carried her, surprised by my action. I looked at her face and saw it was really red. "I'll be taking you home Luce. I carried you because I don't want you to run off somewhere." I grinned.

**5 minutes later…**

Lucy and I arrived at her apartment. She had fallen asleep on my arms. I opened the front door of her apartment and put her to her bed. I looked at her sleeping face. 'She's really beautiful' I thought to myself. My eyes traveled from her face to her lips.

Her lips, 'I wonder if they're soft.' I thought. 'Idiot! You're such a pervert' I thought to myself again. I sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. I was thinking if it's still alright to love someone that's taken and most especially someone who's getting married.

She told him that she loves someone 'Tch… That guy she loves so much must be really lucky' He looked again on her sleeping face, golden strands of her hair fell on her face. He reached and removed the gold strands; he touched her cheeks carefully not to wake her up.

He, then, leaned a little bit closer to her face. Before he knew it, his lips already touched her lips. Her lips were soft but I had to break the kiss… 'She might wake up' I thought and frowned. 'I already miss her lips.'

She moaned on her sleep and moved to the side, which made me a little nervous. I was about to go out of her room until "Gray" I heard her mutter my name. "Love you" I heard her say which made me confused.

'Is she saying that she loves me?' I thought to myself. 'No of course not. I mean, she only thinks of me as her friend' that thought made Gray really sad. I walked out of her apartment and started to walk back to the guild. Wondering what Lucy meant in her sleep.

* * *

**Well… What do you think? I know I'm not really good that is why I need your reviews… Please review so I know what I need to improve… I hope you like my story line **

**If you have suggestions just PM me ;)**

**I'll be updating soon… **


	2. Plan

**I'm back… Thank you for the people who reviewed, followed and liked the story. I tried to update this as fast as I can so here it is.. :)****  
**

**GraLu Objection chapter 2 :) with a new pairing... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It's been a week since the members from Fairy Tail heard the news about Lucy. Some kept on blabbing about it that made Lucy annoyed. She noticed that Gray had been ignoring her which made her worried.

Whenever she sits beside Gray, he'll stand up and walk away. When she tries to talk to her, he always replies 'I'm Busy'. Sometimes, when their eyes meet he looks away and frowns.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" Lucy muttered while resting her head on the bar table. "Maybe he likes you" she heard someone says and as she thought it was Mira, she had a smirk on her face while wiping the glasses.

"What made you say that? He keeps on ignoring me and he's acting really weird when he heard the news." Lucy told Mira, she still kept on wondering.

"That's because he likes you" Mira told me with a huge grin on her face. That made Lucy's face turn red and thoughts quickly spread her mind 'Gray liking me?'.

Her thoughts were snapped by the trumpets that made me growl quietly. Lucy looked around and saw Gray walk out of the guild with a huge frown that made me frown too...

"Milady, your fiancé is waiting outside. He said that today you'll be planning everything about the wedding." The small guy said with an ugly grin in his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes, said a quiet thanks to Mira and went outside the guild to see Hibiki. Hibiki walked towards her and kissed her hand and said "You look stunning today" with a grin. Lucy just nodded and they went to where they're going.

**Natsu's POV**

I was with Lissana at the lake; we were going fishing then "Hey Flamebrain!"I heard Gray shout that made me stop. "What do you want, Popsicle?" I shouted back when I faced him he was frowning.

"Do you know the news?" he just asked and hid his eyes with his bangs. I knew that something was up. "What news?" Lissana asked from my side.

"About Lucy. Her wedding" he said his frown widening more then he told us the story.

That made Lissana gasp and my eyes widened 'Lucy? Getting married? To whom?' thoughts spread my mind then were snapped when Lissana asked "Gray, why does this concern you so much?" I looked at Gray with a curious face. "Yeah? Why is that?" I asked.

I looked at him closely and I saw a small hint of red on his cheeks. '…' I thought then it hit me. "YOU LIKE LUCY?" I asked him while pointing my index finger in front of him.

He just answered me with a nod. My eyes widened 'Why didn't I notice?' I thought. "So. If you like Lucy so much, Why on earth were you worried if Lucy is getting married? Didn't she want to marry that Hibiki guy? Lissana asked.

Gray stood up and glared at us "It's because she doesn't want to get married... She was ARRANGED MARRIED. Weren't you listening to my story, Idiots?"

I tapped him on the shoulder and said "I may hate you Gray. But I hope you have a plan on stealing Lucy on her wedding day"

He looked at me with a smirk that made me really happy 'He does have a plan' I thought to myself 'So... Gray isn't that bad at all.'

"So... What's the plan?" Lissana asked. We sat on the grassfield then Gray told us the plan. A thought kept on floating in my mind 'He doesn't like Lucy... He loves her' that made me smile at him and say "Get her, Gray." He smiled and nodded.

When Gray walked away Lissana looked at me with a questioning look, so she asked "Do you like Lucy?" she asked me with a frown.

"On first yes. But I don't think I can beat Gray. Gray really loves her. He's willing to do anything for her." I told her "Besides... I have you" I continued with a smile.

I looked at her and our eyes locked. I didn't notice that our faces were really close because I kept on leaning forward until I felt her breath.

I captured her lips and kissed her passionately. I bit her lower lip to ask for an entrance which she gladly accepted, now my tongue kept on exploring her mouth. I broke the kiss because I was out of breath she held my face and made me look at her eyes; "I Love you" she said with a smile.

I blushed and said "I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?" she just pecked my lips and said "Does this answer your question?" I smiled and kissed her again.

**Lucy's POV**

"How about we make the invitations yellow?" Hibiki told me. We were at Nathalie's house. She was our wedding planner. She has the title of being the best wedding planner.

"I want it blue" I said with a frown on my face; Hibiki sighed and said "Alright. Please make our invitations blue." Nathalie just nodded.

We kept on deciding what we'll have on our wedding because they moved it. After two weeks I'm going to be married. 'I hope someone would plan on objecting' I thought.

I never want to get married to a guy I don't love. Hibiki kept on talking to Nathalie so I rested my head on the arm of the chair. "Gray.." I muttered, I hope no one heard it.

I'm in love with Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage of Fairy Tail. He was a really nice person and he does everything for his friends. 'I wish he feels the same' I thought which made me sad.

My thoughts were snapped by Hibiki who said "Come Lucy. They're going to measure you for your dress and you get to design it." I sighed and followed Nathalie.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 :)**

**Yes.. I finished my chapter 2 and I put a little bit of NaLi I hope you would like it. **

**Please review so I know what I need to improve… I hope you like my story line**

**If you have suggestions just PM me ;)**


	3. Don't hate me

**Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you for the followers, reviewers and the people who made my story, Objection, a favorite story. I hope you guys like the previous chapter and now my chapter 3 is out.**

**I hope all of you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Only this story.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was already March 13; the wedding is on March 20. Only 7 days to go… 'Why did it have to come so fast?' I thought to myself then growled.

It's been 2 weeks and Gray kept on ignoring me. I hate it when he does that, he wasn't like that. I wished that he knows about my feelings. I frowned to myself.

"Lucy-san, do you know where Gray-sama is?" Juvia whispered to my ear that sent chills down my spine. I shook my head and sighed when she left.

'Juvia really creeps me out' with the thought I again sighed heavily. "Hey Luce." I head someone call from my behind, I looked and saw Lissana and Natsu with his toothy grin.

"What's up?" I asked them and grinned when I saw Natsu put his arm over Lissana's shoulder which made her blush.

"The two of us have something to tell you" Lissana muttered still with the blush on her face.

The two bought me to the Sakura Tree where I saw one of the most beautiful views here in Magnolia. My eyes widened and my mouth became like an 'o'…

"So what are you two going to tell me?" I asked them with my hand on my hips. The two blushed which made me giggle. Natsu took a deep breath before saying "The two of us are a couple now. And we want you to know first because you're my closest friend"

Lissana blushed harder and smiled to me, I smiled to the both of them "Congratulations you two! I knew you were made for each other"

"Thanks Lucy. I never knew I would get my happy ending with Natsu." Lissana said then bowed her head in front of me. "I hope I get my happy ending too" I whispered under my sigh.

"Don't worry Luce. You'll get it too" Natsu told me while he put his hands to my shoulder, my eyes widened 'He heard' I thought.

"Hey, do you know where Gray is?" I asked them with a curious face 'I want to talk to him.'

Natsu nodded then said "He's at his apartment" I nodded and said a small thank you before leaving.

I ran as fast as I can until I reached his apartment. I opened the entrance, my eyes widened when I saw the things in front of me.

I saw Gray sitting on a corner, he has a cutter on his hand and I saw his other hand with cuts, near him were bottles of beer 'He must be drinking.' His house was a mess, even he himself was.

I moved closer and looked at Gray closely, I saw tears streaming down his face, and I gasped and hugged him tightly like a teddy bear. What hurt me was he didn't hug back.

"Gray, what's wrong?" I asked him feeling something watery on my eyes, "Leave me alone." He shouted and pushed me away from him, that made my eyes widen.

Tears started to fall from my chocolate orbs, "Why Gray?" I asked him "Why are you doing this?" "It's none of your business" he shouted before drinking the beer near him.

More tears fell down my face, 'I don't want to see him like this' I thought to myself. I tried to get closer to him but he glares at me like I've done something that hurt him a lot.

He held the cutter tightly and started to cut himself near his hand, I put my hands to my mouth, not wanting to see this. He started to hiss with pain and more tears fell from his eyes.

"Gray. Stop doing that" I shouted and tried to get the cutter from his hand. "I said it's none of your business" he shouted back and pulled my hand away from the cutter.

The cutter accidentally cut my hand and my shoulder, I hissed because of the pain but this wasn't going to stop me.

I moved closer to him again but he moved back, "Stop it gray" I shouted letting the tears flow.

"If you come closer…" he said "I'll kill myself" my eyes widened, surprised on what he said. He put the cutter in front of his heart, only an inch left for him to cut his chest.

I moved back, "Please Gray. Don't" I mutter "Go away. I don't need you, Lucy" he shouted that hurt me a lot. "I HATE YOU" I shouted back to him before leaving his apartment. He was saying something but I didn't hear because pain kept on spreading.

I ran back to my apartment, not wanting anyone see that I'm crying. I cured the cuts he gave me and took a bath.

I changed my clothes then laid myself on my bed, I put my arm on my eyes, my mind started to wander off. "Why Gray?" I whispered and felt tears starting up from my eyes.

"I can't hate you, because I love you" I muttered with tears streaming down my face, I got up and went to my desk, I started continuing my manuscript but something caught my eye.

It was a picture of me and Gray; I was smiling on the camera while he was looking at me smiling wide. I felt more tears wanting to flow. I remembered every great memory of me and Gray.

The tears made my eyes hurt; I lied down again, thinking about things. And the last thing I know, I fell asleep thinking of Gray.

**Gray's POV**

When Lucy ran from my house, I felt a sting of pain on my heart. I tried to recall everything that happened and remembered everything I said, and what I did.

"I'm sorry Lucy" I muttered, a lot of tears came down my face. "Please don't hate me" I said.

Sitting down the corner, I looked up to see my room and saw that I've made my life miserable. 'Why is it even hurting me?' I thought.

I looked up and saw a picture of me and Lucy; I stood up and lifted the picture up. I wasn't paying attention to myself I was staring at Lucy.

I got up and started cleaning my apartment 'I hope my plan would work' I thought getting all the bottles from the floor.

I shook my head and whispered "It has to work"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3… Sorry for the late update. I'll make it up to you and try to update quickly.**

**I'm going to make another GraLu story I hope you'll support and I hope you like it. **

**Please review.**

**Onee-chan is out (^w^)**


	4. I'm sorry

**Hello… Sorry if you hate the last chapter… I hope you'll like the chapter… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail… I only own this story**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

I was next to Lucy, comforting her, "I d-don't know w-what to do… H-he t-told m-me t-that h-he don't n-need m-me..." she kept on crying and sobbing, she stutters on her words, her eyes are really red and puffy.

"Don't worry Lucy… You know he didn't mean it" I muttered while patting her back lightly. She was crying for 5 days, only 2 days before her wedding day.

Levy was the one who first knew about it, she didn't tell anyone but me, Lissana and Cana; we didn't tell Mira because she'd be playing matchmaker and Juvia would probably be making her more pissed.

The four of us shifts on who would be sleeping over with Lucy for her to feel comforted. "He hates me" I heard Lucy whisper while hugging me. "Of course not... Maybe he's just confused" I whispered to her ear.

She just kept on crying and crying, she's been crying for hours.

After an hour... Lucy fell asleep, I tucked her in her bed and walked out of her bedroom. I looked at the clock indicating 3:24, it was already morning 'I gotta talk to Gray' I thought to myself.

I headed to the couch to sleep...

**Gray's POV**

"I don't know man... I think she really hates me" I told Natsu while I rest me face on my hand, looking down because of my tears.

"If she hates you then why was she crying for days because of that? That's what Lissana told me" Natsu sighed then stood up, "Look Gray, just tell her what you feel about her. If you wait, you might be too late" I sighed then looked up at Natsu "No... I'm going to continue the plan. Just you wait" I muttered

Natsu just sighed then went out of my house, I looked at the calendar only a day because it's already 3 am. I lie down on my bed 'What if it doesn't work?' I thought to myself

'No, it would work' i heard a voice shout on my head

'who are you?' i asked to the voice

'i'm you. Gray Fullbuster' it shouted back

'No... I'm Gray Fullbuster what are you doing in my thoughts?' I shouted to the voice.

'Fine... I'm just saying that you have to be positive that your plan is going to work.' The voice shouted back, then it hit me. "Why am I so negative?" I said to myself and face palmed myself...

I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened it again "Just you wait, Lucy" I muttered before sleepiness got over me.

_**After 7 hours...**_

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up, my eyes hurt a lot, I went outside and saw Erza still sleeping on the couch, I walked next to the couch and whispered "Thank you..."

I headed to my bathroom to take a nice realxing bath. I took off all my clothes and grabbed a towel, the hot water was running, I slipped myself to the bathtub and closed my eyes.

'Gray...' thoughts started through my mind like 'I wonder who he likes?' or 'how is he?'

"Lucy! Where are you?" I heard Erza shout from outside that made me wake up, "I'm taking a bath, I'm alright. You can go now" I shouted back, I heard her sigh and say "Alright Lucy. I'll tell Lisanna to come here" "Alright"

I heard her close the front door, "Now, I'm alone" I sighed, and closed my eyes again.

After 30 minutes in the bathroom, I decided to get out of the water and changed my clothes.

I went out for today because I was bored, I went to the cherry blossom trees sat under one and fell asleep.

**Gray's POV**

I was walking near the cherry blossom trees, something caught my eye, it was a blonde girl sleeping under one of the cherry blossoms.

I walked near the sleeping girl and to my surprise it was Lucy… "Lucy" I whispered then sat beside her.

"Gray…" my eyes widened, I looked at the girl next to me "Sorry" she continued then a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

I went in front of her, I shook her but she kept saying my name then sorry "Lucy, its alright" I whispered before pulling her to a hug, I hugged her tight like I don't want anyone to get her away from me.

Minutes passed, she calmed down, I was still hugging her. I can smell her hair, Lavender. I felt that she was moving, hugging me back that made me smile. I looked down to her "I missed you so much." I muttered.

I never heard any reply; I sighed then carried her bridal style. She was still asleep, I carried her back to her apartment.

I laid her down her bed, I looked around and saw many tissues scattered around. I sighed "You should be able to take care of yourself" I muttered. I picked the tissues up the threw them all to the trash bin.

I went back her room; I sat on the edge of the bed and lowered my body down. I kissed her forehead then kissed her lips. "I'm sorry Lucy." I whispered to her ear.

I stood up from her bed, I was about to walk out of her room but I stopped then looked back at her "I love you" I whispered. Then, I walked out of her apartment.

I looked up the sky then closed my eyes, I was bumped by someone while I was walking making my eyes open, "Gray-sama…" she muttered that made me sigh 'Great, it's Juvia' "What is it?"

"Do you want to be Juvia's date on Lucy-san's wedding?" she asked with a blush while playing with her fingers "Sorry but no thanks." I said coldly, walking away leaving her alone.

**Juvia's POV**

'Gray-sama rejected Juvia' my mind kept on shouting the sentence, I felt tears forming on the side of my eyes.

"Juvia-chan!" someone shouted from afar, I looked at the source of the voice, it was Lyon. "Juvia-chan" he said with a smile, I just gave him a sad smile, not knowing that tears were already falling.

His smile became a frown, "Who made Juvia-chan cry?" he asked with a scowl. "Don't worry. Everything is fine" I said while trying to smile.

He put his hands on the side of my face, wiped the tears that are streaming down my face "Don't cry Juvia-chan." He muttered still with a frown.

"Your smile is the most beautiful smile I have seen" he mumbled silently with a blush but I was able to hear it. I blushed on what he said.

I kissed him on the cheek that made him look at me with his eyes widened. "J-juvia-chan" he stuttered I smiled and said "Thank you, Lyon-sama"

He smiled still with a blush on his face, he leaned closer, I can feel his cold breath. I blushed at his action "Anything for you Juvia-chan" he whispered before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

**Gray's POV**

I walked towards Fairy Tail, I passed by a church and saw it preparing for a wedding, I saw Hibiki commanding some of the workers 'It must be for tomorrow' I thought to myself.

"Gray!" I heard Hibiki shout at me, I ran towards him "What is it?" I asked him with an ugly grin on my face.

"You're going tomorrow right? Lucy would be pissed if you don't" He says, "Maybe. You'll see" I told him with a smirk then walked away.

I was at the front of the doors of fairy tail, I was about to open it when someone landed a punch at me. I looked up and saw Erza "What did I do?" I growled.

Erza looked at me like I did something wrong, she got her sword and pointed it straight to me "What did you do to Lucy? She was crying her eyes because of you" she asked with fury on her eyes.

I gulped then said "It was an accident, I was really angry and spilled out some idiotic words. I know I'm an idiot for doing that" I told her she brought her sword down to her sides and sighed.

"Fine I believe you. But if you do something stupid again you're gonna regret it" she told me looking at me as if she wanted to kill me then walked away.

I sighed in relief then stood up remembering her words 'if you do something stupid again you're gonna regret it' I smirked at her statement before going inside the guild.

The members of Fairy Tail were getting ready for a party "Hey Gray" I heard Elfman shout "Help us and be a man" I sighed then went towards to where he is. "What's up?" I asked them while sitting at one of the chairs "This is where they're going to have the reception" my eyes widened in surprise then I started running towards the door.

I wasn't looking so I bumped someone in front of me, I looked at who I bumped and saw Levy down the floor "Sorry" I muttered while helping her stand up "It's fine."

"Hey Gray!" I looked to her she tells me to lean where I can reach her "Do you like Lu-chan?" she whispers, I felt my face burning and I heard her giggle. "Thought so..." she teased me.

I was about to walk away until "Don't worry. She likes you too." she shouted to my direction, my frown became a smile.

...

_**The next day...**_

**Lucy's** **POV**

I looked at myseld in the mirror, I was currently wearing a white wedding dress that the designer made for me, the hair stylist put my hair up into a bun with some bangs falling on the side. They put a little makeup on me because they think that I already look good.

Someone hugged me from the back which made me squeak a little, I looked at the source and saw Hibiki leaning to my ear "You look absolutely stunning." he whispered before kissing my ear.

I felt a little bit disgusted thats why I pulled away. I smiled to him and said "Thank you" he nodded. "Only a minute before you and your friends, I'll be going now" he said I just nodded.

He walked out of the door and Levy walked in wearing a blue knee-lenght dress, her hair was in a ponytail "You look good Lu-chan" she chirped to me which made me smile. "You look really cute Levy" I told her which made her blush and smile.

"Lucy, are you ready to go?" Erza asked me, she was wearing a strapless blue knee-high dress, her hair was up into a bun. I smiled to her and said "Yes..."

The three of us rode a beautiful white carriage that Master rented. 'I feel like a princess' I thought to myself 'but somethings missing'

The wedding march started and when it was my turn I gulped before walking in. While walking I felt all the stares at me. I felt nervous but I just smiled.

The priest started while Hibiki looked at me and smiled, I smiled back to him but inside my head I was crying 'I didn't want this.'

"Does anyone object?" the priest asked the people, I looked at them but no one objected when the priest was about to say something again, the church's door opened.

**BANG!**

"I OBJECT"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4...**

**I know that some of you already know who it is.. Sorry for making it obvious :(**

**Thank you for the reviews and Likes and Follows.**


End file.
